


Катализатор

by azzy_aka_papademon, InuTaisho



Series: that one corporate au [3]
Category: Death Note, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катализа́тор — химическое вещество, ускоряющее реакцию, но не входящее в состав продуктов реакции.<br/>Важно понимать, что катализатор участвует в реакции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> А ведь все началось когда-то с одного драббла...

1 

 

\- Очень странное предложение, мистер Солидор. 

Тонкие пальцы, похожие на паучьи лапки, подцепили клубнику, щедро макнули ее в сливки, и лицо детектива буквально перекосила блаженная улыбка. 

\- Вовсе нет, – голос его собеседника, наследника корпорации "Аркадия" Вэйна Солидора, растекался медом. - Рассказы о ваших талантах, Л, постепенно превращаются в легенды... Должен признать, я сожалею, что вы не были так широко известны, когда шло расследование убийства моих братьев. 

\- Меня интересует только справедливость. Вне зависимости от сроков давности. Жаль только, на все не хватает времени. И немного удивляет, что вас еще занимает старая история. Учитывая слухи, вероятность того, что правда вам не понравится, примерно 86 процентов. 

"Гениальный детектив, известный как Л" почесал икру сквозь старые, растянутые джинсы и потянулся за чашкой чая, в которой уместилось треть сахарницы. 

Они выглядели бы полными противоположностями, эти двое, расположившиеся в креслах друг против друга, будь один из них блондином, подумал телохранитель Ноа Габрант. И чтобы убедиться в сравнении, Ноа не нужно было лишний раз видеть своего работодателя. Идеально сидящий, дорогой костюм, где продумана каждая деталь. И даже волосы ниже плеч смотрятся безупречно. Словно не обычный человек, а принц с обложки глянцевого журнала с достоинством восседает в кресле как на троне. Изучает собеседника с вежливым вниманием в темных глазах. И, разумеется, чуть заметно улыбается. 

А вот типчик, залезший на кресло с ногами, и выглядел неуместно, и смотрел бесцеремонно, совсем не моргая. Словно надеялся, не переставая поедать дорогие пирожные, просверлить дыру в вежливой маске - прямиком в самое личное, самое сокровенное. Хранимое надежнее, чем любой корпоративный или семейный секрет. 

И только Ноа было прекрасно известно, чем они с Вэйном могли бы заняться в дорогом номере отеля, не сиди Солидор напротив лохматой обезьяны со всеми признаками то ли наркотической зависимости, то ли серьезных проблем со здоровьем, а может, и вовсе сумасшествия. 

\- Тем более интересно, что в вашем понимании считается справедливостью. И кого назвали бы виновным, - Солидор усмехнулся. - Жаль, что для приговора правосудие не ограничивается обвинением, и не всегда полиция готова принять логические умозаключения в качестве единственного доказательства. 

\- В самом деле, - в голосе Л не было особенной заинтересованности, - за деньги можно купить все, мистер Солидор? 

\- Разумеется, нет. - Возможно, Вэйну не нравилось то, как скованы и сухи движения детектива. Или что в черных, немигающих глазах не было никакого особого выражения. И даже голос звучал так, словно Л не часто вел беседы. А, скорее всего, молодого бизнесмена все это забавляло. - Но вам будет проще нести справедливость, если не сдерживает финансовая зависимость от заказчиков, не так ли? 

\- У Вамми достаточно денег, чтобы содержать приют и поддерживать деятельность Л. 

Пауза. 

Вэйн улыбается, Л смакует пирожное. Ноа переминается - совсем незаметно - с ноги на ногу и думает, что, возможно, Баш устроился в жизни гораздо лучше, карауля голливудских старлеток. 

Но заминка не длится слишком долго. Солидору вовсе не надо уточнять, что на лишние деньги можно купить осведомителей и влияние в полиции всего мира. А заодно сделать так, что основная проблема молодого детектива - не слишком впечатляющая внешность – больше не будет никого смущать. До тех самых пор, пока одно имя не станет легендой. С большой буквы Л. 

Поэтому детектив только пожал плечами, прежде чем согласиться, да с немного кривой усмешкой пообещать не лезть в не слишком интересные дела международных корпораций. Особенно, если эти дела не связаны с убийствами.


	2. 2

2 

 

Дверь - на замке, огромное окно спальни плотно зашторено, и когда Ноа услышал приказ: «На колени», то не медлил. 

Вэйн пил шампанское. Глоток за успех сделки – янтарная жидкость холодила горло, пузырьки лопались на языке. 

\- Сними пиджак, - сказал Вэйн, глядя сверху вниз. Габрант на коленях все равно как на службе – спина прямая, подбородок горделиво вздернут. 

Готов выхватить пистолет при малейшем шорохе. 

Как всегда, Ноа сначала расстегивал среднюю пуговицу, потом нижнюю и верхнюю. Как всегда, Ноа не смотрел в глаза, словно задумался о чем-то своем. Он не торопился, не нервничал. Ровно сложил пиджак на ковер рядом с собой. Повел плечами, стянутыми ремнями кобуры. Вэйн вспомнил, как пару раз связывал ему руки за спиной этими же самыми ремнями. 

\- Положи оружие, - Вэйн неумолим. 

Габрант чуть заметно нахмурился. Ремни расстегивал нехотя, явно не желая расставаться с привычной тяжестью пистолета. С застежками пришлось повозиться, и Ноа уже не выглядел невозмутимым и отстраненным. А когда оружие легло на пиджак, Габрант казался почти растерянным. Беззащитным. Покосившись на пистолет, он наконец поднял глаза на Вэйна. 

\- Галстук, - тихо произнес Вэйн. 

Пальцы нащупали узел, погладили его. Похоже, Ноа все-таки нервничал. Долго вытягивал узкий конец из петли. Вэйн нетерпеливо звякнул кубиками льда в бокале. В следующий раз он попросту срежет галстук. 

\- Рубашка, - Вэйн чуть улыбнулся. 

С рядом мелких пуговиц Габрант справился быстро. Теперь он был обнажен по пояс и легкую ткань держал в руке так, как будто собирался прикрыться. 

\- Положи, - напомнил Вэйн, и Габрант, опустив глаза, выполнил приказ. 

Вэйн сделал еще глоток, любуясь неподвижной фигурой на ковре. Крепкие плечи, кулаки чуть сжаты. 

\- Посмотри на меня. 

Прерывисто вздохнув, Ноа заставил себя выдержать взгляд. В который раз Вэйн пытался разгадать загадку, которая прячется на дне серых глаз. Легкая тревога или стыд? Упрямство или гордость? 

В награду Ноа услышал: 

\- Ложись. Лицом вниз. 

Он оперся на руки, ворс под ладонями послушно прогнулся. Ноа лег, закрыв глаза, хотя ему не разрешали. Тонкий запах дорогих чистящих средств. Ворсинки щекотали живот и грудь. Габрант дышал ровно как спящий, пока на спину не упала первая холодная капля. 

Вэйн присел рядом, прихватив ведерко, где остывало шампанское. Ноа не успел вздрогнуть, а Вэйн уже принялся катать между его лопаток кубик льда. 

\- Восемьдесят шесть процентов на то, что мне не понравится результат расследования убийства братьев, как тебе это? 

Габранту необязательно отвечать. По коже побежали мурашки. Там, где лед целовал его, все немело. 

Вэйн провел прозрачным кубиком по выступающим позвонкам: 

\- Прошло десять лет, а никто не в состоянии объяснить, что тогда произошло. Ты ведь уже работал на моего отца, Габрант? 

Ноа сглотнул. Холодные капли застывали по коже. 

\- Мне было семнадцать, и я слыл… как бы поэлегантнее выразиться, - Вэйн взял второй кубик, провел им по шее покорно лежащего мужчины, -…оторвой. Как младший сын, я думал, что старшие братья освободят меня от любых обязанностей и долга перед семьей и «Аркадией». 

«Двадцать шесть, - про себя ответил Габрант. - Мне было двадцать шесть, и, не дай бог, председатель совета директоров Грамис Солидор усомнился бы в моей преданности…» 

Лед уже почти не обжигал, когда Вэйн принялся как дитя строить башню. 

\- Я не думал ни о чем, кроме клубов, собственного самолета и блондинок с короткими стрижками. Мне было семнадцать… 

Один из кубиков башни соскользнул и, упав, остался таять на коже. 

«Но Грамис Солидор доверял мне, как и его старшие сыновья, – Габрант поежился, вспоминая. – Ты принес очень важные сведения, сказал Грамис, речь идет о предательстве. Мои дети предали меня. И раз уж судьба распорядилась, чтобы ты спас меня и «Аркадию», то доведи дело до конца… Больше я никому не могу доверить свой позор». 

\- Я помню только кровь на стенах. Гидер остался сидеть в кресле – не забуду его лицо, удивленное. У Астера лица просто не было… - Вэйн продолжил воздвигать кубик к кубику, Ноа словно перестал дышать, неподвижный, покорный. 

«Это было легко, - Габрант не защищался, - они не ждали нападения… не от меня… Кто же знал, что ты вдруг окажешься там, поднимешь брошенный пистолет… ». 

\- Но самое ужасное, я тогда и в самом деле находился под кайфом. Отрывался на вечеринке с друзьями. Кокс и героин – адская смесь… 

Еще одно неловкое движение, и башня обрушилась подтаявшими кусками. Ноа не вздрогнул. 

\- Я не помню, что произошло. Как я добрался туда и что делал… Мог я и в самом деле убить своих братьев? Как мне жить дальше, если выяснится, что это правда? 

Лед крошился в пальцах Солидора. Вэйн приложил кубик виску, потер его. Капли стекали как непрошеные слезы. 

Распластанный Габрант пошевелился, стряхнул с себя полурастаявшие кубики. Поднялся без разрешения, сел рядом. Замерзшими руками провел по теплому лицу Вэйна, стирая капли и боль. Поцеловал пальцы, заставляя забыть о холоде. 

\- Восемьдесят шесть процентов, что тебе не понравятся итоги расследования, и сто процентов за твою невиновность, - твердо произнес Ноа и на этот раз не отвел взгляд. 

Не позволяя обдумать услышанное, он обнял Вэйна и опрокинул его на себя, падая спиной на тающее крошево. 

А спустя еще полчаса на огромной постели Ноа отвлекся на пару секунд, чтобы обозвать Голливуд со всеми его старлетками абсолютной чушью и коротко рассмеяться. 

Потом он был слишком занят гораздо более важными вещами.


	3. Chapter 3

3 

 

Все дело, разумеется, сводилось к простому факту - Ноа не был рад видеть своего брата. Как и всегда. 

Будто то, что Ноа сменил фамилию, не являлось довольно недвусмысленным на то намеком. Но в некоторых вопросах Баш фон Ронсенберг был так же упрям и ненаблюдателен как и покойный отец. Поэтому примерно раз в месяц, когда их выходные совпадали, близнецы встречались на нейтральной территории, пытаясь что-то изменить в своих напряженных отношениях. 

\- Бандитская пуля? - почти шутя поинтересовался Баш, заметив, как неловко брат сел за столик. Почти шутя - поскольку считал, что клан Солидоров слишком похож на мафиозный, хотя итальянцев, кажется, среди них не замечалось. И, к великому сожалению обоих братьев, некоторые общие их знакомые ничего не делали для того, чтобы это мнение изменить. 

\- Вовсе нет, - Ноа несколько раздраженно дернул плечом. Тем, которое не ныло. Все пули не сказать, чтобы частые, как одна доставались Бергану. Скорее всего, потому, что тот был моложе и глупее. Но Берган шрамами гордился, через раз повторяя, - если надо, то и жизни своей не пожалеет. Ноа в такие минуты злился, ревновал и злился еще сильнее. Но не объяснять же это Башу в самом деле. 

\- Все тихо, мирно и спокойно. 

\- Даже с тем психом из Японии? - фон Ронсенберг озабоченно нахмурился. Такое выражение лица ему шло, надо признать. Едва лишь сведя брови к переносице, он в мгновение ока умудрялся превратиться в заботливого защитника всех и вся. - Даже у нас в Голливуде сняли с производства пару фильмов, поскольку актеры стали чересчур внимательно читать сценарии. А по мне, так Вэйну стоит опасаться за свою жизнь гораздо больше, чем засветившейся в неудачной роли актрисе. 

\- Может, хватит делать вид, что в тот момент, когда твое предсказание сбудется, ты не устроишь небольшой праздник в кругу друзей?! - да, именно так мы и не смешиваем рабочее с личным. Хорошо хоть не повысил голос, только раздраженно замолчал, невольно повторив выражение лица брата. 

Что тот, вообще, понимает. 

\- Я просто о тебе беспокоюсь, - заметил Баш, стараясь загладить неловкость примиряющей улыбкой. - Мы же семья, как ни как. 

Семья. Иногда Ноа удивлялся, как большинство его знакомых не давится этим словом. И вздохнул: 

\- Тогда не будем о работе... 

\- Не будем, - легко согласился Баш. - Так что там у тебя с плечом, если не по работе?.. 

Ноа почувствовал, что заливается краской. 

\- А что там за сплетни в газетах про то, как телохранитель Ашелии Далмаски замечен с ее бывшим любовником в гей-клубе? - огрызнулся Габрант. И не без удовольствия заметил, что теперь уже Баш, уткнувшийся глазами в стол, копирует выражение его лица. 

\- Зато никто не может упрекнуть меня, что я прикрываю семью убийцы нашего отца, - пробормотал Баш сквозь зубы, почти сразу жалея, что не удержался. 

Ноа аккуратно положил нож на край тарелки. Отодвинул стул. Встал. 

Башу показалось, что брат ударит его, но Габрант вытащил из бумажника деньги, бросил их на стол. И вышел из ресторана, не оглядываясь. 

"Семейная встреча снова удалась", с тоской подумал фон Ронсенберг.


	4. 4

4 

 

Вэйну всегда казалось, что доверие – не яйца, чтобы класть его в разные корзины. Именно поэтому оба личных телохранителя Солидора были по сути самыми посвященными в его дела людьми. В личные дела, разумеется, и в те, что не требовали специального образования, но все же не становились менее важными. 

У подобной политики насчитывается не так уж много недостатков. Если не знать, что даже тихий ужин в особый вечер – специально 

освобожденный от дел в надежде провести его (и всю ночь) в приятной компании, - может быть прерван принесшим новости телохранителем. 

\- Берган? - в голосе Вэйна вопрос, легкое раздражение и в то же время интерес. А потом пауза. Достаточная, чтобы телохранитель скупо поклонился. Картину чуть только подпортил зубовный скрежет Габранта. Впрочем, всем Солидорам подобная несдержанность казалась трогательной. И его младшему брату, и отцу. 

\- Только что пришло сообщение, - Берган не смог удержаться от попытки прожечь взглядом дыру в коллеге. Просто удивительно, что взаимная неприязнь не мешала им работать слаженно. - Л мертв. Нужно свернуть финансирование приюта как можно быстрее. 

\- Разумеется, - Вэйн кивнул, словно хотел сркыть за длинной челкой свое мнение на этот счет. Но прятаться не от кого, поэтому оба телохранителя вдоволь налюбовались недовольной складкой в уголке рта. 

Послышался короткий раздраженный вздох. 

\- Партия проиграна, похоже, - Ноа отставил бокал, невольно вспоминая разговор с братом. Сколько, интересно, времени потребуется Кире, чтобы переключиться с бандитов на несогласных вообще. И как быстро он потребует, кроме поклонения, денег и власти. 

Черт возьми, как защитить Вэйна от маньяка, убивающего непонятным образом? 

\- Скорее, первый раунд, - Вэйн улыбнулся, наливая вина и для Бергана. - Я слишком стар, чтобы начинать верить в новых богов. И слишком молод, чтобы обращаться к старым. 

Он поднял свой бокал, словно произнося тост. 

\- "Аркадия" стоит и будет стоять даже после смерти отца, так и "Великий Детектив Л" переживет свой оригинал. 

\- Если только и второй раунд не останется за Кирой, - не смог сдержаться Габрант, хотя присоединился к тосту. 

\- Именно исходя из этой возможности, мы будем поддерживать наследников Л крайне осмотрительно. Теодор, Ноа, почему бы нам не вернуться к этому событию утром? - еще одна улыбка. 

И уверенность, которой при желании хватит на троих. 

В конце концов, будущее делают люди, а не боги.


	5. 5

5 

 

От вспышки фотоаппарата Киёми Такада вскрикнула и выпустила ручку, тут же закатившуюся в дальний угол фургона. И только спустя несколько долгих мгновений - еще несколько щелчков затвора - она стала испуганно озираться. 

Но в воздухе уже успел щёлкнуть - совершенно иначе - другой затвор. 

\- Советую медленно поднять руки и не делать глупостей, - сжимая нацеленный на фотографа пистолет, хмуро посоветовал Мелло. 

Впрочем, особого впечатления на визави это не произвело. Словно тот не в первый раз оказывался на прицеле. 

\- Советую вам, - с ленцой протянул фотограф, продолжая снимать кутающуюся в простынь девушку, - поинтересоваться, что ваша дама вместо предсмертной записки писала на той бумажке? Или откуда она достала ручку? Очень любопытный вопрос, если подумать... 

Мелло, похоже, издёрганный не хуже Такады, перевел пистолет на девушку. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ее глаза остекленели. А потом Такада дернулась и загорелась. 

\- Самовозгорание, как любопытно. Никогда такого не видел. - Папарацци явно был профессионалом. И даже это не слишком приятное зрелище не заставило его перестать снимать. - Но барышне мы уже ни чем не поможем, так почему бы нам не убраться отсюда, пока не приехала полиция? 

\- Которую держит под каблуком Кира, - не весело добавил Мелло, доставая из кармана шоколадку. - Вот он обрадуется, узнав, что меня не добили. 

\- Тогда оставим им в подарок сюрприз, - незнакомец опустил наконец фотоаппарат и подмигнул, доставая из кармана небольшой сверток. - Ох уж эти двигатели грузовиков, все время взрываются... - с печалью в голосе заметил он, кинув пакет на пол. 

\- Меня зовут Бальфир, и позвольте узнать, юноша, насколько хорошо вы умеете водить? 

Уже в машине, явно собранной на заказ, хоть и непримечательной внешне, Мело вспомнил, откуда ему знакомо это имя. 

\- Самый известный почти во всем мире фриланс-журналист, - Мелло повернулся, чтобы разглядеть курносый профиль. Фотограф, ну, ни как не мог быть намного старше самого Мелло. - И упрямо ходят слухи, что не прячь ты лицо от работодателей, то давно уже стал бы жертвой Киры. 

\- Да, - хмыкнул Бальфир, легко пожав плечами. - Наличие семьи, которую стоит оберегать от собственной сомнительной славы, в кои-то веки оказалось полезным. Вам-то с этим проще, М. 

В разговор вмешалась мелодия из старого фильма. "Pretty woman, walking down the street...", начал телефон, и фотограф почти сразу улыбнулся в трубку, перекатывая на языке гласные: 

\- Фран, милая, я уже закончил. Скоро скину на обговоренный адрес превью фотографий. Можешь начинать подготовку к аукциону. Конечно, все замечательно. Этот источник меня в принципе не подводит, - он помолчал, с улыбкой закатывая глаза. - И скажи Ваану, что с фотографиями с места казни того мальчика он продешевил. Молодо-зелено, но к чему нам благотворительность, дорогая? 

Бальфир выключил телефон и задумчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу. 

\- Жаль твоего приятеля, - наконец сказал он. - Но в этом мире все мы рискуем. Сверни тут направо, мне нужно выполнить данные красивой женщине обещания. 

\- Кто же знал-то, - Мелло до конца не верилось, что сам он жив. Ошибка из тех, что стоила жизни Метту, но судьба ухмыльнулась и позволила продолжать нелепый забег. - Ну, кроме, похоже, твоего источника. Неужели мелкий приторговывает информацией? На него не похоже. 

\- Некоторые бы сказали, что желание таскать каштаны из огня не свойственно не в меру умным воспитанникам приюта Вамми, - только игривый тон фотографа не позволил считать отповедь до чертиков обидной. - И, разумеется, ни один из Л не ходил у меня в источниках, хотя было бы забавно, не спорю. Мне вечно не договаривают почему... А любопытство губит не только кошек. 

\- Да при чем тут любопытство, - Мелло крутанул руль слишком резко, и машина остановилась перед небольшим кафе с яркой неоновой вывеской. - Ниар вечно забывает, что иногда надо трепать чужие нервы, если хочешь подловить на ошибке. 

Бальфир посмотрел на собеседника с легким удивлением. 

\- Может быть, - он улыбнулся, почти небрежно. - Хотя это и не мой метод. Но, похоже, кое-кто был не совсем прав, когда говорил, что вы непримиримые соперники. 

Мелло нахмурился и отвернулся. Зря, наверное. В искусственном свете все равно не было видно, как он покраснел. Да и объяснений фотограф явно не требовал, признавая, пусть и не вслух, право на личное. 

\- Зато я знаю, где ты можешь провести фотосессию поинтереснее... 

\- Вот это разговор, - в голосе Бальфира явно слышался азарт. - Тридцать процентов от прибыли, если ты говоришь о том, о чем я думаю. Но сначала - несколько писем для моей Фран. 

* * *

 

Вэйн не просто сидел в кресле в своем кабинете, а, что ни на есть, развалился. Благо, мебель позволяла, а слушать Бальфира можно было, в самом деле, бесконечно. 

\- И мало того, что они заявили, мол, недопустимо с моральной точки зрения открывать миру истинное лицо Киры, так шпендель еще не дал мне поснимать нового Л. Ты бы видел это чудо. Я думал такое водится только в больницах под круглосуточным присмотром для всеобщего блага. 

\- Звучит без должного трагизма в голосе, - протянул Вэйн с улыбкой. - Моральная точка зрения оказалась еще и убедительной? А про фотографии Л лучше забудь, а то как бы они не ответили любезностью на любезность. 

\- Ну, разумеется, - даже не видя фотографа можно представить, как тот закатывает глаза, чуть запрокидывая голову, и разводит руками. - Просто, считай, меня убедил неплохой чек. Подозреваю, подписанный знакомой рукой. Да и соединять любящие сердца - такое удовольствие. Прямо-таки чувствую себя посланцем мира и добра. 

\- И твоя личная коллекция все равно хорошо пополнилась, так ведь, друг мой? 

\- Потомки будут благодарны мне за бесценные для истории документальные съемки. Немного жаль, что я так и не увидел синигами, с которым в какой-то момент начали разговаривать почти все. Но все равно он не отобразился бы на снимках, так что не велика потеря. Но теперь я подозреваю, что уговорить парочку величайших детективов эпохи попозировать для частной фотосессии - не самое сложное в мире занятие. 

\- Только если ты научишься не смеяться, говоря про «величайших детективов». Несколько портит общее впечатление, если тебе интересно мое мнение. 

Бальфир хмыкнул в трубку. 

\- Свое бесценное мнение ты и так сообщаешь всем желающим, Вэйн. Но на самом деле, раз уж удалось поймать тебя вне бесконечных совещаний... Как на счет того, чтобы помочь организовать мне еще одну частную фотосессию?.. Если ты прикажешь Габранту, а я уговорю Баша... Снимки хорошо бы разошлись по частным коллекциям. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как ты его уговариваешь, Ффамран, но не думаю, что меня заинтересует пополнение собраний старых богатых извращенцев. 

\- Но ведь по голосу ясно, что сама мысль заинтересовала. И не надо так громко вздыхать, я тебя не первый год знаю. Ладно, оставим ревность на твоей совести, если что, мой телефон все еще в твоей записной книжке. Подумай о перспективах, принц. 

\- Думай о прекрасном, пират, - почти с нежностью улыбнулся в трубку Вэйн. - Увидимся на новогоднем балу, не вздумай расстраивать отца и искать себе на тот день приключений. 

Но трубка уже плакала короткими гудками. 

Как обычно, окружающим не угнаться за легким на подъем и скорым на выдумки пиратом, но общаться с ним все равно было приятно - на какое-то время забыть про планы и ответственность... Пусть только на несколько минут, пока разговор не оборвется, и снова не вспомнишь о том, что их разделяет. 

Есть преграды, которым лучше оставаться не преодоленными. 

Вэйн почти бросил телефон на широкий стол. 

\- Отложим дела на завтра, - заметил он, не оборачиваясь к настороженно вслушивавшемуся в разговор Габранту. Оба его телохранителя на дух не переносили блудного сына Сидольфуса Банансы, но по какой причине не интересовало Вэйна ни тогда, ни сейчас. 

И с улыбкой глядя на Ноа снизу вверх, совершенно не скрывая своего прекрасного расположения духа, добавил: 

\- Нам есть, что отпраздновать.


	6. 6

6 

 

Он опаздывал, но не сильно. А вот если бы задержался еще на полчаса, то зараза Бальфир решил бы, что Габранту изменила его хваленая выдержка, и он струсил. Не больше минуты Ноа топтался у стеклянных дверей высотного здания, где располагалась студия. Еще полторы минуты разглядывал себя в зеркальной стене лифта, поднимающегося наверх. Стряхнул ладонью капли дождя с пальто. Надвинул шляпу на глаза. Но когда дверь в студию открылась, его оглушили шум, свет, и ритмичное шаманство «Депеш Мод», подогретое жаром юпитеров. 

\- Ваан, угомонись! – прикрикнул Бальфир, оглянувшись в глубину студии. – Заставляешь себя ждать, примадонна. 

Это уже адресовано Габранту. 

Ноа зашел, но снять пальто не торопился. Помял в руках перчатки, оглянулся, удивляясь бардаку. С вешалок свисали костюмы, платья, рубашки. Бальные платья свалили на пол. Трофеи из отрубленных голов с пустыми глазами были прикрыты яркими париками. К бронзовому столику на изогнутых ножках бесстыже прижалась пластиковая дешевка из кафе. 

\- Провода, Габрант! – недовольно завопил из угла мальчишеский голос. И Ноа взглянул под ноги. Он запутался в шнурах, похожих на клубок толстых ленивых змей. 

Баш уже был здесь, в расстегнутой рубашке сидел на стуле, над ним склонилась Фран с толстой кисточкой в руках. Покосившись на брата, Баш с виноватым видом помахал рукой в знак приветствия. 

\- Что мне делать со шрамом? – громко спросила Фран, недовольно разглядывая рассеченную бровь Баша. 

\- Оставь как есть, заинька, - приказал Бальфир, - публика больше не желает сладких мальчиков, ей нужны брутальные самцы. 

Габранту даже думать не хотелось, как настырный фотограф уговорил или заставил Баша участвовать в этом. 

\- Раздевайся, друг мой, - Бальфир, легок на помине, походя обнял его за талию, нежно шепча на ухо, – я весь в нетерпении. 

Ноа, пытающийся переодеться, не привлекая ни чьего внимания, был похож на стыдливую купальщицу, застигнутую в зарослях ивы. Но фотограф даже не слишком пристально разглядывал любовника своего бывшего любовника. В конце концов, им предстояло провести вместе несколько часов, наполненных вдохновением и… Бальфир пощелкал пальцами, подбирая нужное слово… страстью. 

Свет мягкий, жемчужно-серый. И казалось, белая рубашка Баша тихо сияет среди теней. Баш стоит, касаясь рукой металлической спинки стула. Молодой, сильный. Глаза доверчиво распахнуты. Светлые волосы падают на ворот рубашки. Так похож на себя прежнего, думает Габрант – открытого, беззаботного. И даже шрам совсем не портил лицо. 

Но если бы Бальфир из чувства приличия выставил мальчишку за дверь, Габрант чувствовал бы себя спокойнее. Он не понимал, что от него требуется. А Бальфиру нравилось, что Ноа был так напряжен. Он добивался такого эффекта. Габрант и сам не знает, насколько хорош, когда, как гончая, становится в стойку. Следовало примерить ему ошейник, упрекает сам себя за недогадливость владелец студии, а потом шепчет Габранту: 

\- Врежь ему. Не бойся испортить макияж, тональный крем у нас самого высшего качества. 

Даже не переспрашивая, Ноа быстрым шагом направляется к брату. Тот встречает его обычной доброжелательной улыбкой, он не ждет подвоха. И камер фиксирует: твердый хук справа, ошарашенный взгляд, первые капли крови на белой рубашке. Сосредоточенный и злой Ноа заломил брату руку и сел на него сверху. 

\- Стоп, - приказывает Бальфир. Он возбужден и доволен. Рубашка цвета темного графита, выбранная для Габранта, отлично подчеркивает жесткий прищур серых глаз. 

Баш тяжело дышит, но молчит. Ноа все еще сверху, не выпускает руку из захвата. Происходящее кажется ему нереальным, а они с братом – две куклы в руках опытного мастера, который знает тайны игры телом. И зритель поверит, что куклы настоящие. 

Потом все было проще и сложнее. 

Кровь, размазанная возле рта Баша как помада. И легкий запах пудры от него же. 

\- Возьми его за подбородок, - приказывает Бальфир. И близнецы снова смотрят друг на друга. Баш выглядит растерянным, невольно облизывает губы. Фотокамера фиксирует этот жест. «Очень сексуально», одобряет про себя Бальфир. 

\- Проведи пальцами по его щеке… 

\- Придержи его за затылок как при поцелуе… вот так. 

Это похоже на игру. Габрант подчиняется приказам, и в свою очередь Баш делает вид, что подчиняется ему. Они как давние противники, один из которых вдруг поддался искушению проиграть. Выпустил клинок из рук, отдался на милость победителя. И победитель жестоко пользуется своим правом. 

Габрант не представлял, что можно чувствовать себя неловко, даже будучи одетым. 

…Он придерживает Баша за затылок и медленно опускает его голову вниз. Интересно, что думает по этому поводу брат? Как будто почувствовав что-то, Баш дергается, протестуя, но Ноа крепко держит его, не давая вырваться. 

Он уже не обращает внимание на вспышки камеры. 

…Габрант сидит на стуле, раздвинув ноги, рубашка расстегнута. Баш между его коленей, замер. Пальцы у губ, словно Баш утирает их. 

…Ноа обнимает брата сзади, уткнувшись ему в шею. Баш выгнулся – ему больно, неудобно, потому что Ноа подмял его под себя и очень крепко держит. 

«Все выглядит очень натурально», кивает Бальфир. 

…Габрант сажает брата на стол, раздвигает ему колени. Тело Баша ощутимо дрожит под его руками. «Всего лишь игра», напоминает себе Ноа. Их пальцы переплетены, голова Баша запрокинута. Они касаются друг друга, так и не раздевшись, без единого поцелуя или намека на нежность. Баш тяжело дышит, измученный, распятый, и вдруг подается навстречу, прижимаясь всем телом. 

Это импровизация, Бальфир им не приказывал. 

Габрант склоняется к шее брата, вдыхает слабый запах возбуждения, от которого путаются мысли. И бьет кулаком по столу, пытаясь прийти в чувство и сдержать себя. 

Он смотрит прямо в камеру, - взгляд, затуманенный, как у хищника над добычей. 

И уже поздно ночью Бальфир, оставшись один, в режиме слайд-шоу смотрит и смотрит фотосессию. Не отрывая взгляда от монитора, он лезет рукой к себе в джинсы, сжимает член и кончает – очень быстро. Но даже тогда беспокойное, голодное чувство не оставляет его. 

* * *

 

Габрант старался не мять тяжелый пакет со снимками. Сам он так и не решился взглянуть на них. Он открыл дверь в кабинет, бесшумно прошелся по ковру. 

\- С днем рождения, Вэйн! – Ноа протянул красный с золотыми узорами пакет. 

\- Спасибо, - с какой-то странной интонацией поблагодарил Солидор. Удивлен? Наверное, удивлен, согласился про себя телохранитель. Раньше он никогда не поздравлял Вэйна с днем рождения, потому что тот вообще не считал эту дату праздником. И после смерти братьев никогда не отмечал свой день рождения, так уж совпало. 

Без лишних вопросов именинник рассыпал снимки по столу. И Габрант опередил его вопросы. 

\- Бальфир подсказал мне, какой подарок ты хотел бы получить на день рождения… Вот. 

На самом деле он бы предпочел провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Бальфир? – еще более странным тоном уточнил Вэйн, но спорить и отказываться от подарка не стал. Он видел, что Габрант старался слиться с окружающей обстановкой, сделать вид, что тут совсем не при чем, и это интриговало. 

Вэйн взял в руки снимки… Молча просмотрел их. Вспомнил последний разговор с Бальфиром. Вот ублюдок! Фотограф все-таки подцепил Ноа на крючок, и чем - рассказом о дне рождения, который Вэйн хоть и не отмечал, но точно помнил, что не сегодня. 

Вэйн остановился на последнем снимке. Сумасшедшие глаза Габранта, ох, как только пирату удалось поймать этот взгляд! Солидор почувствовал, что ему стало жарко. 

\- Как... интригующе, - он улыбнулся, прячась за привычно-нейтральное выражение лица, но потом все же одёрнул себя, добавив с искренностью в голосе, – подарок, о котором только можно мечтать. 

Ноа счастливо выдохнул. 

\- И, разумеется… - хозяин поманил телохранителя пальцем, и тот склонился ниже, чтобы услышать, – подобное заслуживает ответной награды. Будем считать это праздником на двоих.


	7. 7

7 

 

«Четыре любовницы Грамиса Солидора были красавицами, зато пятая – умная», сплетничали в желтой прессе, когда магнат, возглавляющий «Аркадию», вывел в свет свою бесцветную, никому неизвестную, секретаршу. Эльзе Дрейс было всего двадцать три, но многие думали, что ей давно за тридцать. Репортеры смеялись над ее наивностью и перекрученными чулками, над старомодными кудряшками и сутулостью. Но Солидору-старшему, как обычно, было наплевать на пересуды. Неуклюжая заучка в очках сопровождала его на приемы, в театры и благотворительные съезды. 

Через какое-то время мисс Дрейс научилась вовремя улыбаться, сменила стиль и перестала раздражать. Ей было уже за тридцать, но она выглядела на двадцать семь. Мало кто заметил, что за десять лет она стала почти миссис Солидор, но только почти. Стареющий ловелас так и не решился сделать предложение женщине, которая преданно любила его. Однако никакого недовольства мисс Дрейс не высказывала. И если со старшим сыном Грамиса, Вэйном, у нее были вежливо-натянутые отношения, то тринадцатилетний Ларса, для которого Эльза долго была терпеливой нянькой, искренне привязался к ней. Ларса, вообще, считался очень «домашним» мальчиком. Фотографию, где они с Ларсой позировали в обнимку, Эльза поставила на стол в кабинет Грамиса. 

Секретарские обязанности давно не отнимали ее личное время, но Дрейс отнюдь не бездельничала. Она посвятила себя семье Солидор и поэтому собирала материалы для биографической книги под рабочим названием «Счастливая звезда Аркадии». К этому времени Грамис уже был тяжело болен, и воспоминания стали его основным развлечением. Он перебирал старые архивы, листал блокноты, исписанные его мелким аккуратным почерком: цифры вложений, даты поступлений, инициалы партнеров... В нескольких строчках таилась интрига, достойная романов Драйзера. И Эльза внимательно слушала и записывала все, что рассказывал ей отошедший от дел магнат. 

Их совместный юбилей – десять лет вместе - мисс Дрейс решила отметить по-домашнему, только вдвоем. Свечи, цветы, легкий ужин. Раньше они любили танцевать в огромном пустом зале для приемов, где оркестр играл только для них двоих. Сейчас сердце Грамиса и тура неторопливого вальса не выдержало бы, и Эльза принесла для него эту жертву – тоже навсегда отказалась от танцев. 

В день их маленького домашнего праздника, как позже показала полиции мисс Дрейс, она, как обычно, занималась бумагами. Достала очередную стопку блокнотов и расшифровывала записи, по системе которой научил ее Грамис. Мистер Солидор ждал посетителя – мистера Ноа Габранта, выполняющего обязанности телохранителя в семье. Нет, мисс Дрейс была не в курсе цели визита. Мисс Дрейс даже не видела, приехал ли Ноа Габрант, и если приехал, то когда покинул дом. Не сказала она полиции и о том, что не так давно Грамис успел ей рассказать историю семьи Ронсенбергов. 

В свое время Солидор стал невольной причиной ее разорения, и глава семейства покончил жизнь самоубийством, оставив вдову и двух сыновей-близнецов. Грамис и не вспоминал об этом досадном происшествии, пока не выяснилось, что Ноа Габрант, его новый телохранитель, некогда носил фамилию Ронсенберг. К тому времени Грамис Солидор был уже достаточно богат и благоразумен, чтобы предложить пострадавшей женщине приличную компенсацию, а телохранителя отпустить с хорошим выходным пособием. 

«У него глаза убийцы, - сказала Эльза, когда Грамис рассказал ей все. – Почему же ты оставил его?». 

«Он доказал свою преданность», - ответил Солидор-старший, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались. 

Точнее сказать, Грамис не возвращался, а Эльзе стала понятна одна из записей, сделанная лет десять назад, - имена "Гидер" и " Астор", рядом даты, цифры, много цифр, названия банков, стрелки, обозначающие переводы невероятно больших сумм, а затем все жирно перечеркнуто. И сверху как клеймо печатными буквами проставлено "Габрант". 

Иногда случалось, что, пользуясь слишком большим доверием, заместители директора совета директоров незаконно переводят крупные суммы денег без ведома совета. 

Вороватых подчиненных увольняют, а что можно сделать с родными детьми?.. 

Эльзе стало страшно. 

А что, если все иначе - Гидер и Астер Солидоры были не виноваты? Что, если их подставили - ведь не было ни следствия, ни внутреннего расследования? Обвинив, не дали оправдаться. Их попросту убили. Кто способен на такую жестокость? На столь изощренную... месть? 

Однако единственный человек, с кем она поделилась своей тревогой, был Ларса. Ларса ей поверит, поймет ее, она знала наверняка. И вечером, зайдя пожелать мальчику спокойной ночи, она не удержалась и попросила его быть осторожнее с Габрантом. 

\- На самом деле он не любит брата? - тут же спросил смышленый мальчик. 

\- Он ненавидит всех Солидоров, - с дрожью в голосе ответила напуганная Дрейс. - Я думаю, что он убил твоих старших братьев. Пожалуйста, не говори о моих словах отцу. Ты же знаешь, какое у него больное сердце... 

Ларса мужественно кивнул, хотя его глаза наполнились слезами. Он был чувствительный и искренний мальчик. Растроганная Эльза обняла его, и они поговорили еще немного. Об Асторе и Гидере, какими их помнила Дрейс, о Вэйне, которого Ларса боготворил, о том, как важно заботиться о семье и тех, кого любишь… Ларса был не только чувствительный, но еще и очень сообразительный, даже для своих тринадцати лет. Дрейс вышла из спальни с чувством, что нашла верного союзника. 

Нет, ничего из старых тайн семьи Солидор Эльза не поведала полиции. Детективов интересовало другое. 

Да, ровно в шесть вечера Эльза в серебристом платье от Кензо спустилась в зал, где ее должен был ждать Грамис. Горели свечи, и только подойдя ближе к столу, она увидела, что ее муж (мисс Дрейс произнесла «мой муж» как бы забывшись) лежит на полу, и кровь… все было в крови – его лицо, одежда, пол… 

Вэйн и Ларса, приехавшие еще до полиции, терпеливо ждали окончания допросов. Ларсу к отцу, конечно же, не допустили. Он оставался в своей комнате, а Вэйн непрестанно ходил по коридору возле его двери. Опустив голову, не глядя ни на кого. 

Вэйн не мог услышать всхлипы, и все же он решительно повернул ручку двери как раз в тот момент, когда Ларса, не выдержав, бросился со сдавленными рыданиями на кровать. Вэйн сел рядом, и Ларса сразу уткнулся ему в плечо. Никто не смел их тревожить. Это было горе на двоих. 

Еще одна истерика была неминуема. Вэйн ждал ее, когда объявили, что тело отца увезут коронеры, но тогда Эльза сдержалась. Всплеск эмоций мисс Дрейс позволила себе после бессонной ночи ближе к утру. 

Все в том же серебристом платье от Кензо она широким шагом вошла в спальню Ларсы, где тот, устав от слез, только что задремал, и звонко произнесла: 

\- Вэйн! Я не буду покрывать убийцу! 

Старший сын покойного покосился на спящего мальчика и жестом предложил даме выйти в коридор. Но та не унималась: 

\- Не знаю, что тебя связывает с Габрантом, но он должен поплатиться за свои преступления. Я все расскажу полиции! Сегодня же! И у меня есть доказательства – бумаги твоего отца! 

\- Эльза...- Вэйн вздохнул… Когда дело касалось Грамиса Солидора, почему-то все считали необходимым исключить интересы законных наследников. - Грамис – все-таки мой отец. Расскажи о своих подозрениях насчет Габранта, и мы вместе решим, что делать. 

\- Решим? Я знаю, как ты решаешь, Вэйн Солидор! Тебе-то смерть отца и братьев точно была выгодна! 

Вэйн никогда не бил женщин, и Дрейс он тоже не бил – всего лишь дал пощечину, чтобы прекратить истерику. Девушка вскрикнула и схватилась за щеку. 

\- Извини, - с ледяной интонацией произнес Вэйн, - мне нужно кое-куда позвонить. 

Он вышел и набрал номер Бергана. 

Ноа еще не нашли, мрачно отчитался тот.


	8. 8

8 

 

Несколько долгих минут Вэйн просто сидел за своим рабочим столом, глядя в пустоту. Слушая дыхание стоящего рядом телохранителя. 

Сейчас он не мог позволить себе что-то чувствовать. Ни из-за отца, ни из-за отсутствия Габранта. Совпадение? Заговор? Угроза от еще неизвестного врага? Во всем следовало разбираться с кристально чистыми сознанием. Беспристрастно. 

Вэйн легко стукнул пальцами по столешнице. 

Следовало признать, что вряд ли это получится у него так непринужденно, как хотелось бы. 

Но это не значит, что не получится взять со стола трубку телефона, набрать номер и спокойно, почти небрежно, сказать: 

\- Алло. 

\- Это Л. 

Голос не искажен как было бы, выбери Вэйн другой порядок цифр, и легко можно узнать, кто именно ответил. А потом даже попробовать повторить невозмутимые интонации. Н? Или Л? 

\- У меня личное дело, - Вэйн почти заставляет себя улыбаться. Просто привычка, выработанная годами. - Но срочное. У вас найдётся время? 

Получается замысловатый реверанс, Л не может отказаться, Вэйн не в праве приказывать. Не сложная логическая задача и неизвестная в этом уравнении только одна - знают ли они уже о несчастье семьи Солидор. И Вэйна в частности. 

Пауза, такая же дань приличиям, как и вопрос до нее. 

\- Найдется. Вы хотите знать, кто убийца? Какой отдел полиции этим занимается? 

Еще раз стукнув пальцами по столешнице и прикрыв глаза, - как хорошо, что они разговаривают по телефону и держать лицо все же не обязательно, - Вэйн добавляет: 

\- Пропал Габрант. Помимо всего прочего, я хочу знать, где он. 

\- Когда? - лаконично интересуется трубка. Пусть даже всемирно известный детектив обычно не ищет пропавших людей. Всегда найдутся необычные люди. 

\- Со вчерашнего дня от него нет ни слова. Вечером он должен был заступить на смену. 

Уже произнеся это, Вэйн поднимает глаза на своего второго телохранителя. Бергана давно следует отпустить, найти временную замену. Пусть даже мужчина делает вид, что пара суток без сна - совершенно нормально. 

\- Ха, а ничего так, не смущает, что заявление о пропаже принимаются не раньше, чем через сутки? - резкий, насмешливый голос. Мелло. 

\- Докажи что я не прав, Мелло, и я буду только благодарен, - Вэйн отвечает ядовито, зная, что только раззадорит детектива. Что тот станет искать Ноа с еще большим азартом. В самом слове "докажи" есть какое-то волшебство. - Всю информацию можете узнать от нашей службы безопасности. С полицией у вас свои каналы, как я помню. Кто убил моего отца, где находится Ноа Габрант. 

\- Сделаем. 

В трубке - короткие гудки. Можно откинуться на спинку кресла и вздохнуть, хоть немного расслабляясь. Слыша, как Берган требует от секретарши крепкого чая сию же минуту.


	9. 9

9 

 

Наручники были застегнуты плотно, и Габрант не собирался рвать кожу на запястьях, напрасно дергая руки. Он должен быть в порядке, чтобы… Ноа не сумел подавить стон, пытаясь повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть, куда его привезли. Сотрясение или наркотики, но перед глазами все плыло, и каждое движение отдавалось болью… 

…чтобы спасти Ларсу. 

Комната как комната. Беленые стены, маленькое зарешеченное оконце больше напоминает тюремное и находится высоко. Застоявшийся воздух как в старом подвале или на складе. Прохладно. 

Ноа лежал лицом вниз на старом матрасе, тоже пахнувшем пылью и плесенью. Руки прикованы к спинке кровати, которая отодвинута от стены почти на середину комнаты. Ларсы здесь не было. Хорошо, если его устроили в более комфортных условиях. И плохо, потому что Габрант не знал, что происходит с мальчиком. 

«Дерьмо, - выругался он про себя. – Дерьмо ты, а не телохранитель, Габрант». 

Считать так у Ноа были все основания. Ларса позвонил ему на сотовый и просил забрать из малознакомого района. Загулявшись с друзьями из колледжа, он потерялся в старых переулках. Габрант тут же выехал на поиски и довольно быстро сориентировался, куда попал младший брат Вэйна. Но мальчика он не нашел. Зато его нашли… Их было трое, и они явно поджидали того, кто придет на помощь Солидору-младшему. Потом к ним присоединилось еще двое… 

Габрант, морщась от боли, попытался сесть. 

Похищение… Эти ублюдки охотились на Ларсу, а уж телохранителя прихватили для того, чтобы никто не мог описать их мерзкие рожи. Хреновый ты защитник, Габрант. Надо было подстраховаться и предупредить Бергана… Вэйна… Святые силы, Солидор никогда не простит его, если с Ларсой что-то случится. Ноа и сам не мог себя простить. Он так подвел Вэйна, который доверил ему самого дорогого человека на свете – своего младшего брата. Ты вел себя как баран, Габрант, а не сторожевой пес. 

Дверь отворилась, и Ноа увидел темноволосого мужчину, кажется, ровесника по возрасту. Плечистый, стройный. Он закрыл дверь, как-то воровато оглянувшись, словно не хотел, чтобы другие видели, как он зашел к пленнику. Габрант помнил его, он был среди нападавших. 

Похититель подошел вплотную, с усмешкой сверху вниз посмотрел на Ноа. Усмешка Габранту не понравилась. Было в ней какое-то жестокое и голодное выражение. Мужчина провел рукой по волосам Габранта, задержался на затылке и сжал его. 

Спокойно, Ноа. Не сопротивляйся. Первое правило заложников. 

Что бы ни случилось, ты должен быть в порядке, чтобы вытащить Ларсу. 

Продолжая держать Габранта за затылок, мужчина легко расстегнул перепачканную в крови и грязи рубашку пленника, спустил ее с плеч. Ноа, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза. Иногда такое случалось, его злой напряженный взгляд отрезвлял зарвавшихся ублюдков. Только тогда руки у него обычно не были скованы. 

Но этот и не думал останавливаться. Он присел на карточки, расстегивая молнию на брюках Габранта. Ноа все понимал. С трудом подавляя холодную ярость, он сидел неподвижно. 

Не сопротивлялся. 

\- Встань, - даже в этом коротком слове слышался какой-то акцент. Габрант привстал насколько смог. Брюки тут же спустились до лодыжек. 

\- Ложись. 

Габрант помедлил. 

\- Хорошо, – кивнул он наконец, сжав кулаки. – Только не трогайте мальчика, вы получите за него хорошие деньги. 

Он лег лицом вниз, широко раздвинул колени. 

Ничего, главное – уберечь Ларсу. 

«Этот» пристроился между ног Габранта, по-свойски приподнял его бедра. 

«Стрелять надо было, - с новой злостью на себя подумал Ноа, - а не красоваться, в Стивена Сигала играть». 

Кое-как смазанный слюной член тупо продирался в неподготовленный анус. Ему-то что за удовольствие, морщился Ноа, у которого снова все поплыло перед глазами. К счастью, он давно не девственник. Иногда Вэйн бывал более жестоким. 

Ноа не знал, вошел ли член в него полностью или нет, но ощущения были те еще… Он судорожно выдохнул и прогнулся сильнее, пытаясь принять не такую болезненную позу. 

Ничего другого ты не заслуживаешь, Габрант. Подстилка, а не телохранитель. 

Постепенно темноволосый разошелся. Он жестко, ритмично вдалбливался в тело, отчего пружины жалобно скрипели. Ноа до побелевших костяшек вцепился в железные прутья. 

«Вэйн…», отчаянно и беззвучно позвал он. От одного имени стало немного легче, и тут же снова накрыло тьмой. Вэйн никогда не простит его за Ларсу. Собственноручно пристрелит и будет прав. 

Еще несколько резких движений, и Ноа почувствовал, как теплая сперма стекает по ногам. 

\- Что с мальчиком? Где он? Что вы будете делать? – быстро и тихо спросил он, прогибаясь под последними расслабленными, неторопливыми толчками. Насильник обнял его сзади, как будто не желая отпускать, и, показалось, вот-вот ответит… 

Но его слова заглушила резко распахнувшаяся дверь и громкий возглас: 

\- Азелас!.. 

Ноа желал бы провалиться сквозь землю от жгучего стыда, а тот, кого назвали Азеласом, лениво поднялся с кровати, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Вошедшего Ноа раньше не видел, - старше его самого лет на пять-семь, ястребиный нос, пронизывающий взгляд. 

Разговор начался на повышенных тонах. Не французский и не немецкий, эти языки Габрант узнал бы. Больше похоже на испанский или итальянский. Азелас через слово обращался не то по имени, то по фамилии - Гис, произнося глубоким, волнующим голосом, но его собеседник только сильнее злился. Завершилась перепалка отчетливым звуком пощечины. Азелас держался за щеку и волком, исподлобья смотрел на того, кто его ударил. 

Больше не обращая внимания на подчиненного, Гис взял стул и сел напротив кровати. 

\- Ты… 

Габрант понял, что обращаются к нему. Он вспомнил, как Вэйн иногда прятал взгляд за длинной челкой, когда не желал, чтобы кто-то видел его недовольство или нетерпение. Габранту же прятаться было некуда. Его только что оттрахали, чужая сперма подсыхала на коже и даже до штанов не дотянуться. Он сел, не поднимая глаз, стараясь не морщиться. 

\- Ты сдохнешь здесь, - слова выговаривались четко, что делало произношение еще непривычнее, - если мы не договоримся. Но мы договоримся. Такие красивые мальчики всегда хотят жить. 

Ноа благоразумно молчал, ожидая продолжения. 

\- Есть одно дельце… Давнее… одиннадцать лет назад… - речь замедлилась, - ты убил двоих из семьи Солидор. 

Ноа продолжал молчать, не веря услышанному. Он так долго был уверен, что только двое знают о том, что произошло: он и Грамис. Но похоже, что нет. 

\- Мне нужно твое признание. Мы запишем его на видеокамеру, и отпустим тебя. Ты понимаешь, что можно попросту выбить его из тебя. Но все же я должен сначала сделать тебе предложение… - с неуклюжей миролюбивостью закончил Гис. 

«Зачем вам это нужно?», чуть не выдал себя Габрант вопросом, но вовремя прикусил язык. Ясно одно: его признание используют, чтобы добраться до Грамиса Солидора. Любая информация могла бы навредить – Грамису… Вэйну… 

На еще одно предательство его не толкнут. Поэтому ничего не оставалось, как тихо и уверенно ответить: 

\- Это ошибка. Я не убивал их. А даже если бы убил, то какой мне смысл подписывать себе признанием смертный приговор? Совать голову в петлю? Во имя чего? 

Он знал, что ему не поверят, что начнется обещанное «выбивание» и был готов ко всему. Габранту так казалось, что готов. И спрашивать о Ларсе было не только бесполезно, но и опасно. Не дай бог, им придет в голову шантажировать Габранта, угрожая расправиться с братом Вэйна. 

Ответ привел Гиса в ярость. Он с размаху ударил пленника по лицу: 

\- Ты убил их, чтобы выдвинулся Вэйн Солидор! Ты же его цепной пес, это всем известно! 

Покачнувшись, Ноа выдохнул. Началось. 

\- Он тебя трахает? Трахает? – Гис влепил ему еще несколько пощечин, от которых слезы наворачивались. – Если я не получу твое признание, то мы снимем совсем другое кино… 

Ноа растерянно обвел глазами комнату. Азелас при этих словах встрепенулся и даже подался вперед, словно готовый начать немедленно. Двое других переглянулись, но вряд ли собирались бурно протестовать. 

\- Я никто Вэйну Солидору, - по-прежнему тихо и упрямо сказал Габрант. – Ему все равно, что вы со мной сделаете. Вы же не… - он недоверчиво посмотрел на мужчину. 

Гис засмеялся: 

\- Я сплю с этой шлюхой Азеласом. Думаешь, я не захочу попробовать тебя? Держите его. 

Забывшись, Ноа вскочил и чуть не упал назад, сдерживаемый наручниками. Ему казалось – он и не думает сопротивляться, а в итоге почему-то один Азелас не справился. Габранта били и держали втроем. 

«Трое, - почти рассеянно думал Габрант, задыхаясь под чьей-то тяжестью. – Один с камерой. Если поменяются, будет четверо». 

Азелас резко дернул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и смотреть в объектив...


	10. 10

10 

 

Когда день наконец закончился, Вэйн Солидор поймал себя на мысли, что сидит в своем кабинете и не решается уйти. Сейчас, когда неотложные дела были сделаны, и оставалось только ждать результатов, его наконец догнали сомнения. 

Что если… Что если... 

Он тряхнул головой. Еще не хватало всю ночь просидеть в кабинете без сна и днем непоправимо ошибиться. Роскошь, которую он не мог себе позволить. Как и безоговорочное доверие, к сожалению. Вэйн не хотел сомневаться, а значит, ему оставалось только ждать. 

Неуверенно открылась дверь в кабинет, и заглянул Ларса. Встревоженный, почти испуганный, и Вэйн невольно почувствовал укол совести - не стоило оставлять ребенка в такой момент без поддержки. Даже взрослому не просто пережить такой удар - лишиться отца... 

Вэйн качнул головой, ругая себя за подобную промашку. 

\- Не спится, Ларса? - тихо спросил он, улыбаясь и протягивая мальчику руку. Несколько секунд, и ребенок уже устраивается на его коленях, почти как соскучившийся по ласке котенок. 

\- А тебе? - вопросом на вопрос ответил он, потеревшись щекой о плечо брата. - Устал ведь, наверное, а не спишь... 

Какое-то время они так и сидели. Вэйн гладил волосы брата, а тот, слушая его дыхание, просто молчал, закрыв глаза. 

\- У нас ведь все равно все будет хорошо, - в голосе Ларсы непоколебимая уверенность, и Вэйн ему почти завидует. Но он должен быть сильным. Ради брата, ради Ноа... Поэтому, почувствовав, как сильно мальчик вцепился в его рубашку, Вэйн ободряюще обнял Ларсу в ответ. 

\- Можешь не сомневаться, я о тебе позабочусь. 

\- А больше мне никто не нужен! – Ларса зажмурился, но говорил совершенно искренне, и Вэйн невольно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что со временем Ларса передумает, но сейчас так хотелось ценить чистую детскую привязанность. А мальчик добавляет скороговоркой: 

\- И тебе не нужен. Если вдруг окажется, что эти слухи правда, и отца убил Габрант... У тебя же есть я, не расстраивайся из-за него!.. 

\- Сейчас еще рано об этом говорить, Ларса. Иногда слишком опасно обращать внимания на слухи. 

И если он узнает, кто именно нашептывал эту мерзость его брату, то опасность будет грозить отнюдь не мальчику. 

Но сейчас Вэйн только успокаивающе прижимает мальчика ближе. 

\- Не волнуйся, мы все равно узнаем правду, какой бы она не была. А сейчас нам лучше не думать об этом и лечь спать. 

Ларса зевнул, потерев глаза. 

\- А можно, - он жалобно посмотрел на брата, - можно сегодня я посплю с тобой? 

И расцвел улыбкой, когда тот кивнул.


	11. 11

11 

 

Он старался не двигаться, и тогда боль была почти переносимой. Только дышать было трудно. Похоже, все-таки пару ребер ему сломали. Да вывернутое плечо словно горело огнем. 

Хваленая выносливость породы Ронсенбергов не подвела его, даже в худшие минуты он не потерял сознание. И сейчас чувствовал себя разбитым. Усталым. Несмотря на то, что ночью ему даже удалось задремать, чувствуя сквозь сон, как кто-то укрыл его рваным одеялом. 

Ноа провел шершавым языком по пересохшим губам. Пить ему со вчерашнего дня не предлагали. Но он не хотел никого звать, просить. Пока не двигаешься, тебя считают почти мертвым. Стоит поднять голову, как все продолжится по новой, и Габрант не собирался торопить ход событий. 

Он бы лежал, не двигаясь, вечно, и только беспокойство за Ларсу ржавым гвоздем ввинчивалось в душу. 

Очередной скрип двери Ноа встретил с тоскливым предчувствием новых истязаний. На пороге снова стоял Азелас, от его вида тошнило. Вчера он измывался над Габрантом дольше и изощреннее остальных. И все же Ноа не мог оторвать от него взгляда – в руках Азелас держал запотевшую пластиковую бутылку с водой. Габрант почти физически ощущал, как тяжесть оттягивает руку, а прохладные капли стекают между пальцев. 

Азелас подошел вплотную, сел на корточки, чтобы видеть его лицо. 

\- Хочешь пить? – спросил он приятным гортанным голосом и провел закрытой крышкой по пересохшим губам Ноа, заставляя приоткрыть рот. – Возьмешь в рот, тогда получишь воду. 

Ноа отпрянул, насколько мог, заворожено глядя, как Азелас, не спеша, отвинтил крышку… а затем плеснул воду в лицо пленнику. Ноа жадно подался вперед, пытаясь поймать хоть несколько капель, и снова упал, хрипло застонав от резкой боли. 

\- Пес хочет пить, - засмеялся Азелас. – Ну как, согласен? 

Ноа помедлил и кивнул. Но прежде чем расстегнуть ширинку, Азелас хлебнул из бутылки, склонился над ним и влил воду изо рта в рот. Жидкость была уже теплая, с чужим вкусом, но Ноа все равно глотал. Это не успокоило его жажду, только раздразнило. 

\- Руку…- с трудом произнес Габрант, - хотя бы одну руку освободи, неудобно. 

На то, что просьба будет выполнена, рассчитывать не приходилось, но Азеласу, видимо, очень хотелось, чтобы ему отсосали. Он расслабил кольцо, державшее левую руку, и Ноа с трудом сел. Теперь он мог подробно рассмотреть железную пряжку на ремне Азеласа. Когда Азелас спустил молнию, у него уже хорошо стояло. Ноа обхватил его член ладонью, помассировал. Нетерпеливый Азелас сжал затылок Габранта и наклонил голову пониже, заставляя взять в рот. А потом так же нетерпеливо толкался бедрами в губы, принуждая впустить глубже. Теперь член был полностью во рту и скользил в ровном ритме. Волосы, крепко сжатые в руке, Азелас не отпускал, и словно невзначай Габрант взялся свободной рукой за его бедро. Ключ от наручников лежал в кармане. Неглубоко. 

Ноа мог легко нащупать. 

Дверь вроде как скрипнула, и Азелас оглянулся. В эту секунду Габрант успел вытащить ключ за кольцо и сжать между пальцев. Похоже, что шум померещился, и Азелас, который было отстранился от пленника, с новой энергией двинул бедрами, стараясь достать до горла. И тут Ноа, что есть силы, сжал зубами его член и левой рукой резко вывернул мошонку. Азелас, захрипев, согнулся в коленях. Ноа отпустил его и оттолкнул. От болевого шока тот потерял сознание, упал на пол. 

Ноа быстро вытер рот от крови и первым делом схватился за бутылку с водой. Кое-как утолив жажду, он снял наручники, резко встал и… сам чуть не свалился рядом с кроватью. Подержавшись за грудь, отдышался… кое-как надел валявшиеся под кроватью брюки… Драгоценные секунды уходили. 

Габрант, покачиваясь, пошел к двери. 

Он найдет Ларсу, и они вместе выберутся отсюда.


	12. 12

12 

 

Десятка шагов, впрочем, хватило на то, чтобы сменить план на более реальный. От боли в глазах то и дело темнело, и Ноа казалось, что он не теряет сознания только потому, что держится за одну мысль – найти телефон. Набрать тот единственный номер. Несколько цифр, и совсем скоро тут будут люди Солидоров. 

И вполне можно рассчитывать, что драгоценное время Гис потратит на его, Габранта, наказание. А не на то, чтобы сменить убежище. 

Такого утешения вполне достаточно, чтобы, спотыкаясь, брести по коридору, иногда бессильно царапая ногтями стену. 

Он даже не думал, почему ему так никто и не попался по дороге. Почему никто не ищет Азеласа. Он даже заставил себя пройти, не задумываясь, мимо приоткрытой двери, из-за которой раздавалась громкая ругань. На том же языке, что говорили между собой похитители. Вот только голоса... смутно знакомые. 

Но разве он знает детей-итальянцев? Или маленьких испанцев? 

Сейчас Ноа твердо помнил только одно - номер телефона, по которому он обязан позвонить. 

Ему даже удалось не упасть, вывалившись на улицу. 

Небольшой полуразрушенный домик где-то за пределами Лондона. В воздухе пахло травой... 

Только теперь Ноа с ужасом подумал, что может не добраться до телефона, даже не заметив, как его - стараясь не задеть - обошел человек в камуфляже. И еще один. 

\- Стараемся без трупов. Главных брать живьем, - деловито напомнил проходящим мимо людям, - наемникам? - худой парень, словно сбежавший с дорогой вечеринки. Он смотрелся настолько неуместно, что завораживал. Кожаные брюки, серебро украшений... Под неровно стриженными светлыми волосами - шрам, удивительно подходящий к безумным глазам. Было в нем что-то знакомое. 

Габрант сделал несколько неуверенных шагов навстречу. Наверное, от боли диковатая усмешка казалась дружелюбной. Возможно, у него найдется телефон... 

\- Ну разве так встречают кавалерию? - парень достал большую плитку шоколада и, когда стало понятно, что Ноа никуда уже не пойдет, приблизился сам. 

Скрипнули узкие брюки, вспышка света мазнула по фольге и вязи украшений... 

Последнее, что почувствовал Габрант, прежде чем сознание соскользнуло в вязкую темноту обморока, - резкий, одуряющий запах дорогого шоколада.


	13. 13

13 

 

Ноа так до конца и не понял, очнулся он или нет. Веки слишком тяжелые, как бывает, когда тебя накачают лекарствами... Наверно, по той же причине и тело не слушается и почти не чувствуется. 

Все что остается - слышать знакомый детский голос. 

\- Мне, конечно, стоило бы учесть, какими ищейками ты располагаешь, брат. 

Этот же голос ругался за той дверью... 

Откуда-то слышится короткий смех. Тот странный парень. И чуть позже приходит ожидаемый запах шоколада. 

\- Но... Не говори, что он не заслуживает. Эта тварь убила наших братьев. Думаю, даже его признание тебе ни к чему, если ты... 

\- А у нас… - начинает тот, кто смеялся, перебивая Ларсу… Ларсу… Ноа кажется, что остановилось сердце от осознания: все случившееся - обычная солидорская жестокость, благодаря которой сейчас они миллиардеры, а Аркадия - одна из самых влиятельных корпораций. - …У нас и за меньшее пороли. 

Вэйн… Габрант не сомневался, что он там. Мог представить, как Вэйн стоит, сцепив руки за спиной. Немного наклонил голову, смотря на брата и пряча глаза от всего мира. И не только глаза. 

\- Я просто хотел защитить тебя, брат. 

Ноа не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, как широко раскрываются глаза мальчика, наполненные любовью. Конечно, он поступил так из лучших побуждений. И всегда, когда в голосе Ларсы слышно столько заботы, когда мальчик обращается к своему брату, словно тот - единственный на всей планете человек, всегда происходит одно и то же. Вэйн улыбается уголками губ, почти незаметно тряхнув головой. Ерошит темные волосы младшего, обнимает его за плечи. Взаимная симпатия братьев гораздо важнее всего остального... 

И то, что вместо ожидаемого "Конечно, Ларса", Ноа слышит короткое злое, похожее на удар хлыста "Вон!", - так это лекарства искажают реальность, зовя в страну снов. И можно притвориться, что он почти проснулся. Как и услышать почти нерешительные шаги. И почувствовать пальцы, нежно гладящие его лоб. Болезненный бред, в котором так хочется остаться. Навсегда. 

Но он не сможет. Он должен ответить перед Вэйном за свои грехи. 

Только не сейчас. Еще самую малость... 

* * *

 

Второй раз просыпаться уже гораздо легче. Большая часть обезболивающих, похоже, перестала действовать, и поэтому по телу бегают искры боли, стоит только неосторожно двинуться. Зато пропало и ощущение погружения в вату. 

Ему даже удается открыть глаза, попытки с третьей. И первое, что он видит, - руку, держащую бутылку с водой. В которую кто-то предусмотрительно вставил соломинку. Словно заранее знал, что даже попытаться сесть будет мучительно больно. 

\- Пей уже, кретин. 

Габрант почти с удивлением поднял глаза только для того, чтобы увидеть Бергана. Он так часто забывал, что этот угрюмый, жестокий человек младше на три года, но всегда помнил о его безумной преданности. 

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, Вэйн Солидор спас жизнь Теодору Бергану по кличке «Лом», небрежно, как щенка за шкирку, вытащив из невообразимой кучи дерьма, в которую можно попасть, только если думаешь кулаками, а не головой. И когда-то это до колик смешило завсегдатаев вечеринок, где денег было больше, чем наркотиков, а крупных неприятностей избегали влиянием и взятками - хрупкий эльф и грязный орк. Смеяться перестали, когда поняли, на что орк готов ради своего эльфа. 

Именно поэтому Ноа не мог понять, почему Берган сейчас здесь, а не с Вэйном. Что случилось, почему он оставил хозяина без охраны? 

Наверное, вопросы были так четко написаны на его лице, что даже не слишком догадливый коллега понял все без слов. И только раздраженно дернул плечом. 

\- Вэйн уехал. Туда где "импульсивность будет не уместна", - Берган явно процитировал фразу как услышал. Даже тон изменился. 

И Габрант поверил, безоговорочно. Берган без колебаний мог забить до смерти кулаками любого, посмевшего косо взглянуть на Вэйна Солидора. Но вот безразлично стоять во время важного разговора слишком часто было выше его сил. И иногда Ноа гадал, не потому ли роль второго телохранителя предложили ему. 

Габрант болезненно поморщился, отвернувшись от воды, показывая, что напился. 

Разве он мог похвастаться подобной безупречной верностью? Конечно, нет. И теперь Вэйну это прекрасно известно. 

\- И мне велели охранять тебя, - добавил Берган, поставив бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку, заодно окинув безразлично-непонимающим взглядом приборы. - Похороны старика ты все равно проспал, так что можешь никуда не торопиться. 

Габрант невольно дернулся. 

\- Гра… мис?.. 

Он просто не мог вспомнить другого старика, на чьи похороны ему следовало бы прийти. Нет, Ноа не ждал, что тот оправдает его перед сыном, но... Но почему еще одна потеря Вэйна оказалась связана с ним? Неужели он виноват и в этом? 

\- Прикинь, стерва Дрейс первым делом обвинила тебя в его убийстве, - Берган словно читал мысли. – А у него оказался обычный сердечный приступ. Только Эльзу все равно задержали. Сначала у нее единственной не оказалось алиби. А потом у кошелки слетела крыша окончательно и она начала гнать о какой-то уголовщине и поминать всех Солидоров через слово, поэтому пришлось отправить ее в дурку. 

Габранта била крупная дрожь. Он даже не сразу заметил, что Берган почти неловко сжал его пальцы, словно хотел успокоить. Сказать, что нет ничего страшного? Или что с судьбой просто надо смириться, а Вэйн считает, что измученный, полуживой Ноа Габрант не может в достаточной степени быть наказан? Что сумасшедший дом для него – не достаточная плата? 

Ответа он так и не нашел. Видимо, в воду тоже что-то подмешали, и Ноа снова погрузился в сон. 

* * *

 

Просыпаясь в очередной раз, Габрант почти надеялся увидеть в единственном в комнате кресле Бергана с газетой. Несколько раздраженного и - надежного... Теперь он узнал палату. Одна из нескольких, специально предназначенных для ближайшего окружения Солидоров в их же частной клинике, которая, скорее, была медицинским исследовательским центром. 

И ему, Ноа, случалось проводить вечера с газетой в кресле, карауля того же Бергана, случись тому неудачно поймать предназначавшуюся Вэйну пулю или маяться снаружи, когда хозяин навещал брата, лежавшего после операции на аппендицит. 

Но вместо этого он услышал, как медленно открывается дверь, и несколько секунд спустя смотрел в покрасневшие - неужели от слез? - глаза Ларсы. 

\- Ты считаешь, что я не прав? - почти скороговоркой прошептал он, цепляясь за край больничного одеяла. - Ненавидишь меня? 

Во взгляде мальчика было что-то безумное. Словно он хотел оправдаться, словно поступок выедал Ларсу изнутри... И Ноа в самом деле стало жалко мальчика, захотелось погладить его по голове, успокоить, пока тот, как будто пощечину влепил, не выплюнул: 

\- Как ты мог так с ним поступить?! Ты... 

Мальчишка не закончил. Только взвизгнул, когда его за шкирку отдернули от кровати. 

\- Отлить не дадут, - брезгливо проворчал Берган, почти отбрасывая Ларсу к двери. - Придурки бестолковые, приказов не понимают. 

\- Да как ты смеешь! - Солидор гордо вскидывает подбородок, щуря глаза. Вэйн тоже умеет так легко переключатся от обычного человека к хозяину мира. Пусть Ларса пока повторяет за ним не так часто, не так привычно. - Не забывай, кто оплачивает твои счета. 

\- Вэйн, - легко отвечает Берган, не моргнув и глазом. С той легкостью, что недоступна "придуркам бестолковым" из больничной охраны. - Тот самый, что запретил тебе появляться в палате. Все претензии можешь высказывать ему, если хозяин захочет с тобой разговаривать. 

Тео хмурит брови и с угрозой добавляет: 

\- Уберешься сам или помочь? 

Можно сколько угодно топать ногами и возмущаться – без толку. И Ларса явно не хочет, чтобы его вышвырнули как нашкодившего котенка, поэтому лишь хлопает дверью. Звук оглушил бы, если бы Ноа не повторял про себя, пытаясь осознать слова Бергана. 

Вэйн не хочет разговаривать с Ларсой. Вэйн не хочет... 

А Теодор, усевшись в кресло, развернул газету. Ему на все эти метания было по большому счету наплевать. 

* * *

 

Доктор Сидольфус Бананса, как всегда, шумный и бесцеремонный, явился вечером и в компании искусственного интеллекта, нарезающего рядом круги. Точнее, физическим носителем небольшой части этого интеллекта, предназначенным для общения с внешним миром и в первую очередь с Банансой. ВЕНАТ, вообще, была, если имеет смысл уточнять род компьютера, крайне избирательна в общении. 

\- Спешу вас порадовать, - проворковал Сид, изучая мониторы, - мне не придется ускорять исследования вакцины от СПИДа и проверять ее на тебе. Сифилисом и прочими радостями тоже никто не болел. По поводу такого счастья можно будет при случае напомнить мальчику, что я давно не практикую лечение пациентов. Но он так трогательно волнуется, что отказать крайне сложно. Да, ВЕНАТ? 

\- Да, доктор, - неестественно фоня, ответила машина, пока Ноа напоминал себе, что для пятидесятивосьмилетнего профессора "мальчик" - не Ларса, а Вэйн. И потом еще попытаться сложить "Вэйн" и "волнуется" в одно предложение. Но прежде чем Сидольфус продолжил свой бесконечный монолог, зазвонил телефон. 

Страдальчески закатив глаза, доктор снял трубку. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, неразумный сын? 

Так Сидольфус говорил только с одним из трех своих детей, и Габрант невольно представил, что и как отвечает отцу Бальфир. Только почему фотограф звонит? 

\- Нет, детка, ты потерял свой шанс без приглашения входить в мои владения, когда выбрал фотоаппарат вместо скальпеля. К тому же, девушку танцует тот, кто ее ужинает. Сказали никого, значит никого. Может быть, если Габрант напишет письменное разрешение, - Сидольфус отвлекся, чтобы подмигнуть Ноа, - то тебе и сделают небольшое послабление, но сейчас ему вредно писать. Можешь передать Башу, что про родственные связи он может рассказывать в полиции, если захочет сообщить им о похищении. Мы все любим посмеяться. 

Он еще помолчал, слушая трубку и заодно ловя пульс на запястье Габранта. Усмехнулся. 

\- Можешь сказать, что он нуждается в спокойствии и уходе врача. Поэтому врач сейчас уйдет, а спокойно спать он сможет, зная, что встреча с тобой ему не грозит. 

Сидольфус повесил трубку и ободряюще похлопал Ноа по плечу. 

\- Люблю двужильных пациентов, такие возможности открываются... Но не стоит вводить меня в искушение. И советую побольше спать. Если что, это всегда можно будет устроить и медикаментозно. 

Слова сопровождались дружелюбной улыбкой, которая, впрочем, не обманула бы и ВЕНАТ. 

К счастью, доктор в самом деле вскоре ушел.


	14. 14

14 

 

Неспешно тянулись дни, полные, как и грозился Сидольфус, спокойствия и врачей. 

С некоторым трудом Ноа удалось выудить из Бергана крупицы информации. И непонятно, беспокоился ли телохранитель о спокойствии коллеги или в самом деле не знал ничего, кроме вороха обрывистых предложений. 

Людей Ларсе дал Аль-Сид, например. А это значило, что, скорее всего, Вэйн отправился без Бергана именно в гнездо Маргрейсов. Эта семья настолько же уютно устроилась в мире преступном, насколько Солидоры - среди деловых людей и "чистых" денег. Им даже появление Киры не слишком мешало, а это дорогого стоило. Так появилось объяснение, почему похитители говорили на итальянском. Но знание имен только добавляло удушающего чувства бессилия. Чем он, Габрант, мог отплатить сыну мафиози далеко не в первом поколении, не ставя под удар остальных? Тем же, что и в случае с Ларсой. На тринадцатилетнего мальчишку у него просто не поднялась бы рука, даже не будь он братом Вэйна. Даже... не заслуживай Габрант такого обращения. 

Оставалось только ждать. И, может быть, это тоже часть наказания – долгое, почти невыносимое ожидание. 

И все же, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Вэйн Солидор, Ноа не удержался - попытался сесть, не обращая внимание на протестующе отозвавшиеся болью ребра. 

Берган молча вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, а Габранту снова стало тяжело дышать. И причиной тому вовсе не ребра или лекарства – а то, что Вэйн, мягко улыбнувшись, сел возле кровати. 

И, как всегда, не поймешь, что он скажет, о чем думает. 

Поэтому Габрант молча, как в первый раз, смотрел на безупречную прическу, в темные глаза... и, поняв, что не в состоянии выдержать взгляд, на строгий дорогой костюм, на руки. Ноа удивленно моргнул, - руки Вэйна, обычно ухоженные, были забинтованы, словно Солидор где-то умудрился сбить в кровь костяшки пальцев. 

\- Это был крайне интересный разговор, - улыбка Вэйна казалась прохладной, но в голосе явно слышалось удовлетворение. - Алессандро Маргрейс оказался крайне понимающим человеком. И если у тебя возникнет желание пообщаться с теми твоими знакомыми, они буквально спят и видят вашу новую встречу. 

Габрант невольно закрыл глаза. Вот она, солидорская жестокость во всей красе. И не сразу поймешь, что именно тебе предлагают. Но как же заманчиво вышибить мозги ублюдкам... Вместо этого Ноа сумел произнести совсем без выражения: 

\- Почему? 

\- Хотя бы потому, что я не оценил их попытки оставить свой след в кинематографе. Но мне говорили, что ты выразил свою признательность кому-то из участников действа. 

Габрант почувствовал, как заливается краской. От того, что в словах Вэйна явно слышалось одобрение, а еще потому, что в душе Ноа надеялся, что хоть частично о его злоключениях не узнают. Не узнает Вэйн, не сочтет его грязным, никчемным неудачником, с к которому не то, что прикасаться, в одной комнате находиться противно. Эта мысль настолько завладела разумом, что Ноа ощутимо вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руку на своей щеке. 

А Вэйн задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по уже исчезающему синяку. 

\- Скажешь что-нибудь? - поинтересовался он, не убирая руки. - Или тебе так нравится слушать мой голос? 

\- Нравится, - Габрант открыл глаза. Может быть, это все просто глупости. Прошлое Вэйна ведь тоже богато на сомнительные приключения. Да и настоящее... - Расскажи мне, что все к лучшему. 

Вэйн рассмеялся, и внезапно Габранту стало легко смотреть на него. Как вокруг глаз собирается паутинка складочек, как почти незаметно вздрагивают плечи. И слушать настоящий смех. 

\- Пришлось пересмотреть некоторые вещи, к лучшему, я надеюсь, - к Вэйну очень быстро вернулась привычная серьезность, и сейчас Ноа правильно понял ее причину. 

\- Я подвел тебя, - Габрант отвернулся. 

\- Никто не может похвастаться неуязвимостью, Ноа. Или способностью предвидеть будущее. - Вэйн покачал головой. - В конечном счете, полной гарантии безопасности не добиться. Дело в другом. 

Он наклонился, касаясь губами лба Ноа, и добавил: 

\- Я волновался. И это было не приятно. 

\- Но… - руки Габранта совсем не слушались голоса разума и немедленно обняли Солидора, - их в самом деле убил я. И ничего не сказал... Я... 

\- И как долго ты себя мучал? - Вэйн был так близко, что Ноа кожей чувствовал его дыхание, и это почему-то придавало словам особую значимость. - Себя, меня... Так сложно быть искренним, Ноа? 

Габрант и сам не понял, почему и как глаза наполнились слезами, но убедить себя, что это признак слабости, которого он в свои годы должен стыдиться, не получилось. Только не в тот момент, когда Вэйн, не переставая улыбаться, слизнул соленые полоски. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что он успел так изголодаться по простой близости Солидора. 

\- Так трусами нас делает раздумье, - слабо отозвался Ноа. Было слишком нечестно, так дразнить его и в то же время требовать серьезного разговора. Сейчас, когда мир радостно уменьшился до размеров одного человека с мягкими темными волосами, слабо пахнущими хвоей. И осознания, что за дверью их сторожит Берган, а значит, не войдет ни одна живая душа. 

\- Мы можем сходить на "Гамлета", если тебе нравится Шекспир, но не стоит ему уподобляться. Спрашивай, если сомневаешься, Ноа. Я не буду кусаться. Может быть. 

Габрант слабо застонал, когда в подтверждение своих слов Вэйн несильно сжал зубы на мочке его уха. Кивнул, чуть увереннее обнимая почти лежащего на нем мужчину. И даже в болящих ребрах было что-то невыразимо прекрасное, - как доказательство, что все происходит на самом деле. 

Как, почему он позволил тогда Грамису убедить себя, что Вэйну лучше не знать правды? Какими правдами и неправдами старик заставил его дать слово... 

Прошлое внезапно поблекло и имело силы не больше, чем горящая ясным днем свечка. 

Если Вэйн смог перешагнуть через прошлое, ему остается только последовать. Как всегда.


	15. Эпилог

Ларса неспешно шел по аккуратной, усыпанной гравием дорожке от лечебницы к машине, без особого труда изображая уместную в данном случае светлую грусть. 

Прошло уже четыре года, а он все равно регулярно навещал Эльзу Дрейс. Эдакий ритуал, сочетающий в себе работу на имидж и искупление вины перед братом. Публика послушно ела что давали, - периодически газеты вспоминали трогательную заботу младшего Солидора о своей несчастной, безумной приемной матери. 

Вэйн только улыбнулся, когда брат вернулся после первого визита, и, глядя в окно, заметил, что Ларсе стоит по достоинству оценить все прелести владения подобными заведениями. С тех пор, впрочем, прошло достаточно времени, и злость на Дрейс практически исчезла. Возможно, потому что он научился отвечать за свои поступки. 

Ларса поднял глаза и с удивлением заметил возле своей машины еще одного человека. 

Рядом с Башем фон Ронсенбергом, нанятым год тому назад, стоял ни кто иной как Бальфир, щедро одаривающий мир очаровательной ироничной улыбкой. 

\- Чудесный день, не так ли? - фотограф приветственно поднял руку. - И пейзаж вполне живописный. 

\- Добрый день, Бальфир, - Ларса улыбнулся, не показывая настороженности. Ему прекрасно знал, что корнем разногласий доктора Сидольфуса с младшим сыном была врачебная этика. Или отсутствие оной. Но, пожалуй, основной причиной того, что падкий на жареные факты фотограф еще не вытащил на свет ворох крайне неприятных фактов о всевозможных занятиях старшего Банансы, были их с Вэйном крайне запутанные отношения. И Ларса иногда боялся, что хрупкий баланс будет нарушен. 

\- Что вас сюда привело? 

\- Стараюсь убедить нашего общего знакомого оставить ваше змеиное гнездо хотя бы на месяц, аргументируя своими достоинствами, раз уж достоинства прекрасной Фран его не привлекают, - Бальфир многозначительно двинул бедрами, и Ларса не мог не заметить, как слегка остекленел взгляд телохранителя. 

Ларса честно не понимал почему, хотя приложил для этого немало усилий, изучая всех бывших и настоящих любовников и любовниц своего брата. По большому счету, даже Баша заполучил к себе в телохранители с единственной целью - скопировать Вэйна и в этом. 

Но нет, что особенного было в Габранте-Ронсенберге, он так и не разглядел. Как не понимал притягательности Бальфира. Видимо, все же для Ларсы Солидора существовал только один мужчина. 

\- К вопросу о достоинствах, Пенело вернулась к Ваану. Не знаешь почему? - Бальфир облокотился на машину, красуясь перед телохранителем и одновременно изучая юношу. 

\- Пенело - замечательная девушка, - Ларса с предельной вежливостью словно рассказывал урок. - Но, боюсь, она бы не смогла стать миссис Солидор и не захотела бы. 

Ларса улыбнулся. Он давно уже обещал, себе и брату, что именно его дети унаследуют "Аркадию". И Ларса специально сообщил о готовности избавить брата от этой тяжкой, учитывая его выбор партнёров, обязанности. Причем сообщил в присутствии всех заинтересованных лиц, втайне надеясь изжить так никуда и не исчезнувший холодок, с которым разговаривали с ним оба телохранителя Вэйна Солидора. 

Не слишком большая плата, и Ларса всерьёз намеревался отработать ее по полной программе. 

И неважно догадывается проныра-фотограф о его планах или нет. 

\- Женись на Аш. Все еще первая красавица, и злющая, что твоя овчарка, - хмыкнул Бальфир, заслужив укоризненный взгляд Баша. 

\- Спасибо за совет, Бальфир, я непременно обдумаю его. 

Все же стоило отдать Ронсенбергу должное - он умел понимать неозвученные пожелания и открыл дверь машины, казалось, по собственному желанию, но как никогда вовремя. Правда, фотограф успел провести пальцами по рукаву костюма Баша, многозначительно подмигнув: 

\- Мой телефон у тебя есть, и я буду ждать. До встречи, Ларса. 

Уже в машине в отместку Бальфиру Ларса многозначительно улёгся на Баша и сделал вид, что заснул. Скорее из вредности. Может, фотограф тоже слышал дурацкую утку о том, что Ронсенберг в душе педофил и бросил своего последнего любовника потому, что тот стал для него слишком стар. 

Пусть Бальфир поволнуется, ему полезно. 

Ларса Солидор хранил покой только своего старшего брата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано когда-то в 2007 или 2008м году
> 
> Ах, как молоды мы были...  
> Сессемару(InuTaisho): главы 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 12, 13, 14, эпилог   
> Аззи(Azzy_aka_Papa_demon): главы 2, 6, 7, 9, 11


End file.
